


Crushed

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Y/N is a senior and Liam's tutor. Liam has a crush on her tries to get close to her to tell her how he feels but only to realise she is his alpha's girlfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N headed to her locker to take out her maths and biology books. She had a free period and was on her way to the library to meet Liam to tutor him. Liam had been having trouble with maths and biology so his teachers had come together and assigned him a tutor. That tutor being Y/N. She had a 4.0 gpa and was applying to attend some of the best colleges across the country. 

She sat down at an empty table and opened up her biology book to the marked page and too out some of her old flashcards hoping if she explained it enough they would be good enough to help Liam. 

Liam walked into the library and saw her at the table looking busy and he couldn't help but stare at her for a few minutes. To say he had a crush was an understatement. He couldn't help it. Not only was she beautiful, smart, caring and knew about the supernatural especially since she'd been getting close to the pack recently and everyone seemed to like her. Y/N looked up to see Liam in a haze as he stared at her. She smiled and waved him over. Liam shook his head from anymore thoughts and blushed making his way over to her.  
"Hey kiddo, you took your time?" She asked. Liam pouted at the nickname. Y/N chuckled and ruffled his hair knowing Liam hated it but found him adorable. She brought him in for a hug and Liam rest his head on her shoulder and breathed in her beautiful scent. 

"Come on, let's get started", she told him breaking the hug and walking back to the table where everything was set up. Liam followed behind her and sat down pouting when he saw the maths book, notes and flashcards. Y/N looked up and laughed at his adorableness. She gently squished his cheeks together in a playful manner.  
"If you're going to keep pouting, your lips are going to get stuck like that." She chuckled.  
"Come on, Liam. It's not that bad besides you've been doing really well lately. I know you can do it", she reassured him. Liam sighed and nodded. He took out his notebook and pencil ready to learn. 

"Ok we're going to concentrate on fractions today because I'm certain it'll pop up on your end of term test." She explained to Liam. She instructed Liam to copy out the question and then slowly talked him through how to solve it.  
"And then that's how you get your answer, understand?," She asked him. Liam up to see how her beautiful big eyes sparkled.  
"Liam? Liam?" She called. Liam was brought out of his thoughts and smiled up at her.  
"Ok I'll take that as a yes. Can you copy out the next three and solve them for me then after I'll take a look and see how you did ok?" Liam smiled up at her again. Y/N chuckled at how off Liam had been today.  
"Liam, what's with you today? You're so smiley. I didn't think you'd be so excited about doing maths with me today." She asked him.  
"Well you're just good at it and explaining it well, of course I am." He told her with a big smile.  
"You're so cute," She chuckled at him and leaned forward to ruffle his hair and then got out her phone to text back the mysterious stranger. Liam stopped writing and glanced up at her. Cute. She thought he was cute. He couldn't help but beam at her but he was pulled out of his thoughts when she giggled down at her phone.  
"Who's that?" Liam asked bluntly trying to look at who it was she was texting.  
"No one of your concern now back to the problem," She replied to him playfully with a smile and then booped his nose before tapping her long manicured nail on his notepad. Liam sighed and did as he was asked. 

An hour went by and Liam had officially done with Maths.  
"Great job, kiddo. You're doing really well." Y/N told him packing up all her things.  
"Thanks, it's all because of you." Liam complimented her. She smiled at him.  
"Why don't you come to my place after school today maybe around 6-ish and we can work on biology then ok?" She asked him. Liam smiled and nodded. She chuckled at him and ruffled his hair.  
"Ok kiddo, I'll see you later," She told him heading out of the library.  
"It's a date" Liam called to her excitedly.

~ After school ~ 

Liam stood in his bedroom admiring the two outfits he had picked out. He chose to wear his jeans and navy blue formal shirt. On the way to Y/N's, he stopped by the store to pick up a box of her favourite cupcakes as well as a single white rose that he put in his back pocket to surprise her with later. He stood at her door and took a deep breath ringing the doorbell. This was it. He was going to tell her how he felt. 

He could hear laughing until someone opened the door and there she was looking as lovely as ever. She wore a blush pink jumper with black jeans.  
"Hi Liam, wow look at you all handsome and dressed up." She complimented letting him in and closing the door. She looked down at the box and rose in his hands.  
"What've you got there, Liam?" She asked him out of curiosity heading in to the living room as the younger boy followed.  
"Thanks I..." He began but was cut off by the sound of a familiar male voice.  
"Hey babe, I'm heading home but I'll be back later and..." a male voice spoke. Liam looked up and saw Scott McCall, his true alpha as he approached Y/N and placed a loving kiss in her lips.  
"Ok babe, I'll see you later." Y/N smiled before melting into the kiss.  
"Liam? What're you doing here?" Scott questioned.  
"I...I..." Liam stuttered.  
"I'm tutoring Liam for biology." Y/N told him.  
"Wait, you're with...?" Liam asked slightly confused.  
"Scott? Yeah he's my boyfriend, silly" She chuckled and ruffled his hair. Liam swat her hand away and threw down the box upset. 

"Liam, what's wrong?" Y/N asked him crouching down in front of him but the young boy turned away from her not wanting her to see him cry and he raced up the stairs to the spare bedroom where he had stayed a few times because of late night studying sessions.  
"Liam?" Y/N called but ignored her.

She decided to give him a few minutes before going up to talk to him. She went over to pick up the pink box and saw that it was a box of her favourite red velvet cupcakes that were now slightly squished. She sighed picking it up and placed it on the table. She knew exactly what happening. Liam had a crush on her.

After 15 minutes, she decided to go upstairs taking some tissues and a glass of water up with her for him. She could hear sobbing from behind the door and she mentally kicked herself for unintentionally upsetting him. She knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes.  
"Liam? Can I come in?" She asked him.  
"Yea..." She heard a muffled response from him. She walked into the bedroom and saw him sitting on the bed holding a single white rose in his hands as he sobbed. She kneeled down on the floor and rest her hands on the bed sitting directly in front of Liam. She reached forward and cupped the younger boy's cheek wiping away his tears.  
"Do you want to tell me what's wrong and what all this is about?" She asked him. Liam sighed and used his sleeve to wipe away his tears. 

"It's you. Ever since I can remember I've had a really big crush on you. I can't help it. You've always been there for me and helped me through alot of things. I wanted to do something special. I even got you this but when I saw you with Scott, I don't know I just..." He trailed off giving her the single white rose. and shrugged his shoulders.  
"You did all this for me?" She asked him holding the white rose in her hand admiring it.  
"I like you. Like like like you", Liam told her blushing.  
"Oh Liam..." She began.  
"I know you don't like me like that but before I saw you with Scott I thought maybe...." Liam sniffled.  
"Aww, you're just the sweetest. I like you too Liam, very very much but you're a little too young for me. I'm sorry I upset you, I didn't mean to." She apologized and wiped away his tears.  
"What you did with the cupcakes and rose was very very sweet. I'm going to remember this forever. Thank you." She cooed and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
"You really liked it?" Liam asked her. She smiled and nodded at him.  
"I did, it was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. You even remembered my favourite cupcakes. That was very thoughtful of you." She replied cupping his cheek and gently stroking it with the pad of her thumb. She took a tissue and wiped away his tears and pressed another kiss to his cheek before wrapping her arms around him bringing him into a big hug.  
"Can we still be friends?" Liam asked her nervously. Y/N smiled down at him and pressed a kiss to his forehead and nodded.  
"We still get to hang out?" Liam asked her thinking she wouldn't want to.  
"Yeah of course." She reassured him. Liam smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly and reached up and pressed a kiss to her cheek only to realise that he'd done and blushed furiously only making Y/N chuckled more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Scott have an argument and the true alpha walks out without saying a word. Y/N knew Scott was upset by all this but she didn't think he would actually walk out on her.

It had been 2 weeks since Liam had told Y/N how he felt and even though he understood that she was his alpha's girlfriend, it still didn't stop him from getting close to Y/N. He picked up that she doted on looking after him which he loved getting all her attention but he knew he could use it to his advantage. 

Last week, Scott had held a pack meeting and everyone gathered at their place. Y/N ordered pizza and put out bowls of snacks for everyone to help themselves throughout the night. Everyone began to arrive and dispersed throughout the living room. Liam walked in and wrapped his arms around Y/N. She smiled down at him and ruffled his hair.  
"Hey kiddo," She smiled wrapping her arms around him to give him a big hug.   
"Can I sit with you?" Liam asked her looking up at her with his big baby blue eyes.   
"Of course you can, you don't have to ask silly." She chuckled letting go of him and walking over to the couch to take a seat. She pat the seat beside her for Liam to take. The young beta smiled and sat next to her as she wrapped an arm around him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Liam smiled and rest his head against her chest as the pack meeting began.   
"It looks like I've got my very own baby koala huh?" She chuckled and brushed his hair away from his face seeing him blush a light pink.   
"I just like being around you, that's all." Liam blushed getting up.  
"Hey, I didn't say you had to get up. It's cute. I don't mind." She smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Y/N knew Scott would find it annoying that Liam was so clingy with her but after his little outburst she didn't want to upset him anymore. 

Scott stood at the front and looked at Liam snuggled up against Y/N and couldn't help but let out an annoyed growl every time she brushed his hair away from his face or pressed a kiss to his forehead. Once Scott had finishing addressing what he needed to, he took a seat next to Y/N and let Stiles take over. The true alpha wrapped an arm around Y/N and brought her close to him. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. Liam pouted and hugged Y/N tight. She chuckled at him and ran her fingers through his hair.   
"Liam, can you ease up on MY girlfriend?" Scott told him off not liking how clingy he had been with her.   
"Hey, don't be mean. I think it's cute he's clingy. He's like a baby koala." She chuckled. Liam pouted at the statement. She squished his cheeks together and pressed a kiss to them.   
"You're so cute when you're pouty." She cooed. Liam hid his face against her chest blushing.   
"Stop." Liam mumbled blushing secretly liking all the attention he was getting.   
"Well maybe you should quite acting like a baby around her." Scott spat back annoyed. Y/N hit his chest.   
"Stop picking on him." Y/N scolded him pressing a kiss to Liam's forehead. Liam smirked at the true alpha and stuck his tongue out at him like a toddler.  
"Unbelievable..." Scott mumbled as he folded his arms over his chest and slumped back in his seat. 

The rest of the evening, Liam sat snuggled up to Y/N as she held him close and occasionally pressed a kiss to his forehead. Liam's eyes kept fluttering close and he was about to fall asleep when he felt Y/N unravelled her arms from around him and slowly began to detach herself getting up from the couch. Liam whined at her movement because he was warm and comfortable.   
"Just give me a minute, kiddo. I'll be right back." She told Liam getting up from the couch to head to the bathroom. 

She came downstairs and Scott took her by the hand and led her to the kitchen. He knew Liam was slowly attaching himself to Y/N but the kid was starting to push his buttons.  
"We need to talk." Scott told her as they stood in the kitchen together.  
"Uh oh." Y/N began.   
"It's Liam." Scott told her in an annoyed tone. Y/N chuckled and crossed her arms.   
"I figured. What's going on with you, lately?" She asked him.  
"I know Liam has a crush on you and he's trying to get close to you." Scott addressed. Y/N couldn't help but stifle a laugh.  
"Is the great true alpha Scott McCall jealous?" Y/N chuckled.   
"No I just don't like him getting close to you." Scott stated.  
"Oh come on, give the kid a break. He's done nothing wrong and I know all about Liam's crush. We've talked about it. He just wants to hang out besides I don't mind him being a little clingy. It's cute." Y/N told him.   
"You don't mind it but I do. He makes me so mad sometimes" Scott frowned at her. Y/N rolled her eyes at him and wrapped her arms lovingly around his neck before pressing a kiss to his lips.  
"I let Liam down gently about the whole crush thing, he just wants to hang out with us and be close. The last thing I want to do is hurt his feelings anymore so please could you give him a break besides it's not my fault I'm so likeable." She retorted playfully.  
"Maybe but you're still mine." Scott told her glowing his red eyes at her. Y/N smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

Little did they know, the young beta had been listening in on their conversation. The couple turned to head back into the living room but saw Liam standing awkwardly in the doorway.   
"Hey kiddo, is everything ok?" Y/N asked approaching him and pulling him into a hug. She looked down at him with a loving smile and brushed his hair away from his hair.   
"Do I really make you mad?" Liam asked his alpha as he stood wrapped in Y/N's arms. Scott looked at Liam and back at Y/N.  
"No Liam, of course not." She answered for him.   
"Then why did he say it?" Liam asked her.   
"I think we should all talk about this. Come with us" She addressed and held her hand out for Liam to take. Liam hesitated looking at his alpha and shook his head. Y/N rolled her eyes and took Liam's hand guiding him up to her bedroom with Scott following behind.

Liam sat on the bed as Y/N sat beside him and wrapped an arm around him.   
"Do you both find me annoying?" Liam asked them granted he knew they were older than them.   
"Yes, no" the couple replied in unison.   
"No Liam, of course not. I like the fact that you like to hang out with us. It's perfectly ok to do so." Y/N reassured him.  
"But it makes Scott mad..." Liam addressed. Scott huffed and Liam hid his face against Y/N's chest thinking he was about to feel the rath of his alpha.  
"Scott, be reasonable. He hasn't done anything wrong." She told him. Scott huffed and crossed his arms. Liam sat on the bed and Y/N crouched down in front of him, brushed his hair away from his face and gently cupped his cheek.   
"Liam you don't have to be afraid to get close to me. I know that you like to it's ok besides your hugs are better than Scott's." She smiled him. Liam gave her a small smile and blushed slightly.   
"Hey!" Scott protested.   
"Hush." Y/N told him.   
"I don't wanna make Scott mad..." Liam told her.   
"Never mind about Scott, I'll take care of him but in the mean time I want you to know that it's ok for you to come and talk to me about anything ok? I'm always here for you." She told him. Liam nodded at her words still looking down at his feet.   
"Good boy," She cooed pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
"Scott apologise to him" Y/N instructed him.   
"What why?!" He protested.  
"Do it now. You're his alpha. He shouldn't be afraid to come to you and because he is, he wants to be close to me but he can't if you keep growling at him." She told him. Scott sighed and nodded.   
"I'm sorry, Liam." Scott mumbled. Liam nodded his head at the older alpha's words.   
"Come here kiddo, give me a hug." She told him wrapping her arms around him and pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
"We're still friends, right?" Liam asked looking up at her. Y/N smiled and pressed a kiss a to his forehead.  
"Of course we are. Nothing will ever change that besides what would I do without my own baby koala huh?." She told him wrapping her arms around him. Liam smiled and nodded against her. She sat in the bedroom holding Liam in her arms and running her fingers through his hair. The young beta eventually fell asleep in her arms from her loving touch. She smiled down at him and gently lifted him onto the bed laying him down properly making sure he was comfortable. She sat beside him on the bed and gently stroked his cheek with the pad of her thumb smiling when he leaned in to her touch.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door and saw that it was Scott who entered.   
"Outside." She mouthed quietly covering Liam with a blanket and pressing a kiss to his forehead as she headed out the door and followed Scott into the hallway.   
"I'm sorry." Scott apologised.   
"You should be. That poor kid has enough on his plate as well as his alpha tormenting him. If you're not going to look out for him then I will regardless of how close we get. He needs me and I know he needs you too but he's too scared to approach you." She told him.   
"It just makes me so mad. I don't see you for a whole day and want some time with you and I can't even do that because he's glued to your side." He argued back.   
"That's not Liam's fault. It's yours for pushing him out. I don't want you picking on the poor kid anymore. He's already having a hard time with everything else." She told him. Scott sighed and shook his head walking out.   
"I need some time to myself." He grumbled at her. Y/N sighed. She knew Scott wasn't very accepting but she didn't think it would go this far. 

Over the next few weeks, Y/N and Liam were getting close to one another. Y/N told it upon herself to look out for the young beta since his alpha had distanced himself from him. She would pick him up for school, drop him off, help him with his work, make sure he was eating right, support him at his lacrosse games, make sure he was sleeping ok and was even there to help him with his shift. Liam was grateful to what Y/N was doing for him and stuck by her most of the time. The others found it adorable how he'd practically follow her around like a lost puppy. 

~ the next day ~ 

It was lunch time and Y/N had a free period beforehand so she beat the lunch rush getting what she wanted and sat down at the table waiting for the others. Liam was the last to arrive at the table and sat down beside her slumping in his seat as he leaned against her.   
"Hi cutie, what took you so long?" Y/N asked him biting the last of her carrot stick and then wrapped an arm around him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"Biology. Got held back for detention." He told her.  
"Why what did you do?" She asked him.   
"Forget my essay." He told her.  
"You mean the one that we worked on together to get your grade up?" She asked him. Liam looked down and nodded.   
"Liam..." Y/N sighed.  
"I forgot it was on my desk." He argued.  
"Look I have her next, I'll speak to her since I'm since your tutor and see what she says about giving you a second chance ok?" She told him. Liam nodded against her shoulder.   
"Thanks Y/N" he replied timidly.  
"Ok kiddo, enough chit chat eat your lunch." She told him booping his nose. Liam scrunched his nose at her and gave her a small smile and nodded doing as she asked.  
"You're so good with him." Lydia commented as she saw Liam leaning against Y/N as he took a bite out of his sandwich. Liam blushed hearing them. Y/N over at him and chuckled.   
"He's a little cutie isn't he?." She commented making him blush further. Liam hid his face against her shoulder. Y/N smiled playfully teasing him and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

"Any word?" Y/N asked the others but they all shook their heads.  
"Sorry none. He said he was going to go out of town for a few days to think. Stiles went with him just to make sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid." Lydia told her. Y/N sighed and nodded.  
She couldn't believe this.  
"Is it my fault you're not together anymore?" Liam asked her. Y/N wrapped an arm around him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"No Liam, of course not. Don't be silly. This was my choice and Scott has made his decision too." She told him. Liam sighed but nodded. Sure at first he would have wanted them to break up but now he knew that whatever happened was because of him and sooner or later he was going to feel the rath of his alpha and that was something Liam didn't want to think about. 

"After school, we're going to my cousin's loft. Do you want to meet us there?" Malia asked her.  
"Derek's back in town?" Y/N asked her.   
"Yeah he was away in Brazil but he said he's come back for some answers so whatever he found I'm guessing he'll tell us later if you're in?" She replied. Y/N nodded, it would do her some good rather than sitting at home and thinking about her boyfriend that had left her.

~ After school ~ 

Y/N met up with the girls and Liam in the parking lot so they could head straight to Derek's loft. As Y/N reversed out of the lot and followed behind Malia; she noticed Liam fidgeting in his seat.   
"Is everything ok, hun?" She asked him concentrating on the road but Liam sighed and shook his head.  
"Liam, talk to me? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong?" She asked him but Liam still didn't answer. She pulled up onto the side of the road and parked the car before turning to Liam who was now sobbing.   
"Liam, hey what's wrong?" She asked him.  
"This is all my fault." He sobbed.  
"What's your fault, sweetie?" She asked drying his tears that kept falling.  
"Everything that happened between you and Scott. It's all my fault and now he hates me." He cried. Y/N took off her seat belt and leaned over undoing Liam's and pulled the young beta onto her lap. She hushed him gently rocking him in her arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead trying to calm him down.  
"Whatever happened between me and Scott was not your fault. It was his choice to make as it was mine. Never mind about Scott. I'll take care of everything. I want you to concentrate on you ok?" She cooed.   
"I'm so sorry, Y/N." Liam continued to sob.  
"Oh honey, you have nothing to be sorry for. I promise I'll take care of everything including you." She cooed.   
"Now let's dry those tears and show me your handsome smile." She cooed wiping away his tears. Liam sniffled but did his best to give her a weak smile.  
"There it is. Good boy.'" She cooed letting him sit back in his own seat.   
"Shall we keep going, hun?" She asked Liam. The young beta wiped his tears and nodded. Y/N started the car and continued to drive to the Hale loft. She pulled up outside and got out followed by Liam who was glued to her side. She headed in sliding the door to the loft open.  
"Sorry we're a few minutes late guys." She apologised.   
"We were wondering where you got lost to." Lydia commented.   
"Y/N?" Derek called out. The older alpha was stood in front of her looking handsome as ever.   
"Derek?" Y/N asked slightly surprised to see him back in Beacon Hills again.


End file.
